Happy Pet Day
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: It's Pet Day, which Garfield is highly excited about, as it means Jon has to give gifts to him and Odie. Will the day go as well as he hopes?


**All these yeas I've been a Garfield fan, I'm pleased to have finally witten a story about him! Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Garfield.**

* * *

 _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

Usually, the sound of his alarm clock going off in the mornings would stir Garfield from his sleep – to throw it out through the window so he could go back to his rest. On this morning, however, he was able to bring himself to get out of his little bed - before kicking the clock away for it to smash against the wall.

The orange cat yawned, stretched and smiled.

 _Today is Pet Day,_ hethought excitedly. _T_ _he one day of each year where all humans have to treat their pets! I hope Jon remembered to get exactly what I want! Unlike the other three-hundred and sixty-four days of the year, he's got no excuse to complain about spoiling me today!_

Ready to start celebrating, Garfield headed off towards the kitchen, hoping of finding his owner there.

"Garfield!" Sure enough, Jon was right where he expected, down on his knees with a delighted look on his face as he opened his arms to hug his cat. "Happy Pet Day!"

As he gazed in Jon's direction, Garfield's eyes widened with delight. Beaming, he ran towards his owner with his arms outstretched...only to race straight past him.

Jon's face fell. He turned to see Garfield was actually heading for the large box placed behind him, covered in wrapping paper and with his cat's name written on the label. An annoyed frown crossed his face at the selfish feline's typical thoughtless behaviour.

As soon as he reached the gift, Garfield swiped it up from the floor. Tearing off the wrapping paper and throwing the lid off the box, he closed his eyes and emptied what was inside into his ever-hungry mouth.

 _Yuck!_

Garfield pulled a face in disgust at what was in his mouth. It tasted nothing at all like what he was expecting. He turned around and spat it right out – causing it to fly right into Jon's face.

"Garfield!"

 _What's the meaning of this?!_ Garfield emptied all that was inside the box with a glare. _Gifting your cat on Pet Day – with dog food?! Have you got more screws loose than usual, Jon?!_

As he wiped the chewed-up food and drool Garfield had spat at him from his eyes, the glare on Jon's mucky face disappeared when he realised his mistake. "Oh, hold on! It looks like I put the tag with your name onto Odie's gift."

 _Odie's gift?!_ Garifeld's jaw dropped as he turned to stare at the pile of dog food he'd emptied from the box. _But if this is Odie's gift, then Odie must have-_

Gaping with horror, Garfield raced through the doorway to the lounge, hoping he was not too late to save his gift.

 _Odie?!_ He began calling frantically, knowing the puppy could hear him even though Jon could not. _Odie, where are you?! Where's my gift?!_

Garfield darted through the house to in search for Odie. He found him with his head buried in a large box that was surrounded by gift paper. To the cat's horror, some chomping sounds came from inside.

 _Odie, stop!_ Running up to the box, Garfield began pulling on it, trying to make it fall onto it's side so that Odie would fall out. _That isn't your gift! It's-_

What Odie had to know wasn't finished being told as the box tumbled towards Garfield, causing him to cry out as it landed on top of him, squashing him flat underneath. He squeezed himself out, wearing an irate look as he blew into his thumb to re-inflate himself – before his face fell in dismay by what he saw.

Odie had indeed come out of the box, having jumped out just in time before it had landed on Garfield. Scattered all around him, having fallen out of the box, were some empty trays. Garfield felt he had been punched in the stomach as he saw that smeared over the little yellow puppy's face were the remains of what had been steaming hot lasagne.

"Arf!" Odie barked cheerily, not realising why his best friend was looking so dismayed.

Praying there was still a chance to enjoy some of his gift, Garfield turned towards where the box lay on its side to peer inside. All that he saw was more empty trays. The lasagne-loving cat had never felt so disappointed. There wasn't one bit of his favourite dish left.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Garfield."

Hearing the voice of the one responsible apologising, Garfield turned to see Jon was standing behind him. He glared up at him. Could his absent-minded human seriously as stupid as this to mix up the labels on his pets' gifts?

"Never mind." Jon smiled, trying to look supportive. "There are only another three hundred and sixty-five days until next year's Pet Day..."

The smile on Jon's face disappeared as he saw an ominous one creeping slowly onto Garfield's, a sign that he intended to make him pay for his mistake.

 _Correction; there are another three hundred and sixty-five days of for you to spoil me this year, Jon!_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
